Ninja Crossing?
by EveryonesWatchingU
Summary: Well, it is another moment in time where Naruto really should have learned to read everything on the page. Now two feet tall, bills to pay, and nature to save, it's no wonder he's stressed out! A story for laughs.
1. Chapter 1

How's it going? Told ya I would make a Naruto/Animal Crossing story! Now, it may seem a bit odd at times, but hopefully enjoyable! To those of you who have read my other stories and wondering why I haven't been writing on them, well, I just realized it a couple of days ago, that I was depressed. I hate depression in al l ways, and didn't think I ever would be until I realized that I was laying in m y bed for days, not wanting to do anything at all. Not even having the urge to d o the things I like, and just sitting in the dark, by myself, and avoiding all human contact. I get that way around the holidays ever since dad died. So, in ord er to get myself out of the sorrow, I decided to write a very funny story while typing on my other chapters some! ( I'll have them posted soon.) So without further ado, let the animal madness begin!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Naruto or Animal Crossing. If I did, let me just say that, in the game, you would be able to kill the neighbors. Just the annoying ones though.

* * *

**Ninja Crossing?**

Chapter 1

Hello, my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and right now I am currently two feet tall. No , you jerks, it's not because I didn't e at my vegetables. Let me tell you how it all began.

**Konaha Forests-**_Normal POV_

Naruto is looking through the forbidden scroll, waiting for his sensei Mizuki to get there. He already finished learning the shadow clone jutsu, and was looking through the scroll to see if there was anything else neet for him to learn. Naruto comes across a seal, words written right above it.

_**" If the power of nature be what you see k, then smear thy blood, and take the fo rm of nature spirits. Be warned, for if you take nature's form, then nature you must serve."**_

Naruto, however, stopped reading after " smear thy blood", and missed the warning and form change part. Naruto bit his thumb, and swiped his blood across the sea l. Everything went dark for him.

**Open Road in a bus-**_Naruto's POV_

I awoke to the sound of some one talking to me. I opened my eyes, and froze. There in front of me, was a weird-looking, talking blue cat!

Blue Cat: Whew! Just made it!

I stared, bug-eyed at the talking creature. It had the head-shape of a cat, but it wore a shirt and sat upright, like a human! It didn't have fingers or toes th at I could see, and it just seemed like a cartoon character.

Blue Cat: The first step in starting your new life is getting on the bus!

Naruto: New life? What are you talking about?

Blue Cat: So, umm... Oh, yeah! I was about to as k what your name was!

Naruto: ...Naruto Uzumaki.

Blue Cat: Oh, Naruto, is it? Nice name! I like i t!

Naruto: Um, thank you? Do you really like it?

Blue Cat: Yeah, yeah, absolutely! It's fun, yet masculine, just like you!

Wow, no one had ever told me anything li ke that before.

Naruto: Th-thank you!

Blue Cat: I have to say. though, the thought of you moving to Harmony and living on your own... You're one lucky kid, Naruto! I envy you!

Naruto: Moving?! To a place called Harmony?!

Blue Cat: What? It's a really nice town. Aren't you excited?

Naruto: I just did as the stupid thing said! I didn't know this was gonna happen!

Blue Cat: Oh, guess you don't know where your ho use is then, huh?

Naruto: Of course not!

Blue Cat: Seriously?!

Naruto: Yes!

Blue Cat: That's... your planning? Not a good si gn...

Naruto: Of course it's not a good sign!

Blue Cat: Look, since you obviously haven't give n any thought to where you'll live, then what about money...?

Was this cat not listening?!

Naruto: I don't have any money! I didn't know this was going to happen!

Blue Cat: Naruto, do people ever call you a... dreamer...?

Dreamer? No. Idiot? Thirty times a day.

Blue Cat: Well, people like that ARE surprisingly good at moving up in society...

Really? I've been living in a shack!

Blue Cat: It's OK! I'm sure you'll be fine!

At least one of us does.

Blue Cat: And if you find yourself in a bind, just go to the town hall and they'll help you out! Here, check this out!

The cat suddenly made a huge screen map appear in front of my face. Freaky. There was a blinking symbol on it that must have been the town hall.

Blue Cat: It's a map of Harmony. Go on, take it!

How the heck was I- Whoa... It just went into my hand... Double freaky.

Blue Cat: When you get to town, use this to find the town hall.

Suddenly, a turtle that sat up front- Ho w did I miss that?- Spoke.

Turtle: Yar, next stop... Harmony... Harmony b e next...

Blue Cat: Oh! Hey! We're about to stop at Harmon y!

Naruto: What!? Already?!

Blue Cat: All-righty then! I hope we get a chance to chat again sometime! The name's Rover, by the way!

Naruto: Hold on! I still don't know what's going on!

Rover: Don't worry, head on over to town hall and everything will be explained!

I nodded, and when the bus stopped... Th at's what it's called right? Anyway, when the bus stopped, I stood and got off. I could hear Rover saying goodbye behind me.

**Harmony-**_ Normal POV_

Naruto stepped off of the bus, the doors closing behind him and the vehicle driv ng off. Naruto sighed before lifting hi s hand to run it through his hair, but f roze when the hand was in front of his f ace. It. Was. A. Flesh ball! He had no fingers! Frantic, he ran around until he found a mirror and looked at his reflect ion. He had become chibi-fied! Naruto ra n around in a circle screaming, before s topping and trying to calm himself down. It was night, after all. There were peo ple probably sleeping. Naruto, without t hinking, pulled his map up and then put it away. Then, while he was heading to t he town hall, he stopped.

Naruto: ... How the heck did I do that?

Naruto shook his head before continuing onward. He arrived at what looked like t he town hall, and went inside. There was a white pelican behind the counter and a old, sleeping turtle in the background . He walked up to the friendly looking p elican, hoping to get some answers.

Naruto: Excuse me?

Pelican: Oh! Are you Naruto? The boy who just m oved here?

Naruto: How the heck do you know that?!

She ignored him.

Pelly: Welcome to Harmony! My name is Pelly, and I work here at the town hall.

Naruto: I don't care! What's going on?!

Again, totally ignored.

Pelly: Well then, let me just show you where your new house is located...

Naruto: ... You've obviously done this before. ..

Say it with me, ignored.

Pelly: It's right here!

A map screen came up and a big, blue hou se icon was circled in red. The house ap peared to be located in front of the riv er near the spot the bus dropped him off . The map disappeared and Pelly continue d talking.

Pelly: Let me just get the paperwork started for your new house. In the meantime, why don't you follow your map and take a pe ek around the inside of your future home ?

Naruto: I don't have a choice do I?

Pelly: Once you get there, I imagine you'll probably bump into the current owner, Tom Nook.

Naruto: Will 'he' tell me what's going on?!

Pelly: You'll need to speak to him about payment for the place...

Naruto: Pay?! I don't even want to live here!

Pelly: Oh, good! Well, off you go!

Naruto grumbled, but left anyway.

**Harmony/ Naruto's New Home-**_Naruto's POV_

I looked at the... really, tiny house. I t had a red mailbox to the right of the door (my left), a green roof *shudder*, and fruit trees all around it. I turned my head all the way to the right to see a pile of random crap sitting there. I just shrugged my shoulders and went inside... Holy crap! It was barely bigger tha n I was on the outside! How is it so big on the inside? ... Well, it isn't any bigger than the shack I had been living i n, but it was definitely bigger on the inside! There was a cardboard box in the left corner with a lamp on it, and a tap e deck in the right corner. I went and turned on the lamp, to see that the place wasn't so bad. nothing was dusty, the floors were nice and clean, and the wallpaper wasn't stained or peeling. Heck, it was a step up that I even 'had' wallpaper on the walls! I walked back outside, to see a racoon in an apron waiting outs ide.

Tom Nook: Ah, hello! You must be Naruto!

Naruto: How does everybody know about me?!

Tom Nook: Yes, yes, I've been hearing so very mu ch about you! Welcome to Harmony!

Naruto: ... I just got here five minutes ago! How can you have heard about me?!

Tom Nook: My name is Tom Nook, and I run a shop here in town. I look forward to your patronage there, hm?

What was with the animals and ignoring m y questions? Is this, like a routine, or something?

Tom Nook: ...So, how was the house, hm? You're very much liking it, aren't you?

... If you can't beat 'em, join 'em.

Naruto: The house is awesome...

Tom Nook: Good, good! So, you will be buying this house, yes?

Naruto: Yep.

Tom Nook: Well then, that decides it!

I have a feeling it was already decided.

Tom Nook: From now on, this is your house, Naruto. And think of the stuff inside as moving-in presents from me.

Yeah right, I bet you couldn't even sell the crap.

Tom Nook: So tell me, Naruto... Did you see the attic?

There's an attic?

Naruto: No.

Tom Nook: Well, that's for the best. You'll learn about it later.

Naruto: Will I? So for no one seems to want to answer my questions.

Tom Nook: Yes, yes, you'll figure it out in time . Now we need to broach the delicate issue of payment. So, erm...

I have a sinking feeling.

Tom Nook: There's the land, the building, taxes, surcharges, various fees, and whatnot.. .

Just get on with it!

Tom Nook: So the total for the house is 19,800 B ells!

... I think I threw up a bit in my mouth . Wait, what are Bells?

Tom Nook: I will appreciate it if you pay by mon ey transfer, if you don't mind. I'll let you know the details later. But, Naruto, there is something more important than settling the house business...

Naruto: Like what?

Tom Nook: Your purpose. Angel should visit you s oon. Tomorrow, my shop will open at eight, you can come work for me a little while and pay off some of your debt. Until then, I'll be at the shop.

I watched Tom Nook leave, and felt a pre sence behind me. I slowly turned to see a girl in a black dress, and ha a pumpkin on her head. Creepy. She walked up to me, and just, stood there. Her pumpkin m ask was really making me edgy.

Angel: I am Angel. Tell me, Naruto. Why do yo u think you were able to come here?

Naruto: Because I was stupid?

Angel: Because there was room for another omni-spirit.

Naruto: Omni-spirit?

Angel: It is the name that was given to us. T ell me, besides me and you, have you see n any other omni-spirits?

Naruto: No.

Angel: That's because there can only be up to four omni-spirits in one nature source.

Naruto: Nature source?

Angel: It is where the power of mother nature is most concentrated. Spots where we build our villages. There were four here, do you know what happened to one of them ?

Do I want to know?

Naruto: No.

Angel: When humans stopped believing in omni-spirits and the animal sprites, we start ed losing our powers. When we lose our powers, we fade away.

Holy crap! What have I gotten myself int o?!

Angel: The fading process is noticed by all e xcept the person experiencing it. First, the person gets everything they own, an d put it outside, so it doesn't disappear with them. Then, they go to the attic, where the spirit emblem is located, and go to sleep. Slowly, they fade away, th e house resetting itself to the way it looked before they came. Then, their name vanishes from every document in the town , even the animal sprites forget they every existed. The only ones that remember , are us. The omni-spirits. Animal sprites will go through something similar, however, their house and all their belongings completely vanish with them, and the y don't go to sleep in an attic, but out side, close to mother nature.

My mind just exploded. I mean it.

Angel: As an omni-spirit, it is our job to help nature. Grow flowers and trees, creat e fish and insects, things like that.

Naruto: Wha?! I can make fish and bugs!?

Angel: Only the ones you have caught.

Naruto: Crud.

Angel: Your job now is to what Tj did. Wear h is clothing, and take the things he left behind. And should you be called by som e one of the human world, you shall be p ulled to the attic, and be brought to them.

Naruto: So wait, could I tell people what happened to me?

Angel: No. Though you do not realize it, you are speaking in the tongue of nature. On ly beings of nature can understand us.

Naruto: So, no one will ever know that I'm not dead or whatever. I'll never be able to talk to any of my old friends or anything...

Angel: You may be summoned by them one day, even if they don't know ho you are. At le ast then you'll be able to see how they are doing.

Naruto: I guess that would be better than nothing.

Angel: Now gather Tj's things, and got to sleep. I shall leave you be.

I saw Angel turn and leave, and I looked back over at the stuff, and went and gathered it. I wasn't sure what the heck t he really big leaves were used for, but I picked them up anyway, along with the song notes. I kept putting stuff in my pockets until there was no more room. I went inside, and decided to go to the tap e deck. Maybe that was where the song no tes went? I walked over, took out the so ng note that had K.K. Cruisin' written o n it, and touch it to the front of the t ape deck. The note vanished and a song started playing. Ha! Score one for me! No w, what to do with the leaves? I took ou t one of the leaves, and it had 'modern bed' written on it. I put it on the floor, and the leaf poofed into a big checkered bed! I picked up the lamp and box, that turned into leaves, and stuck them i n my pocket. I put the rest of the song notes in the tape deck, and placed a modern wardrobe in the bottom left corner, after pushing the bed into the top left one.

Naruto: Man, this guy obviously didn't like color! I have to change that as soon as possible.

I kept going back and forth outside and in, until there was nothing left outside . After I put what I could not fit into the wardrobe (which was freaking HUGE on the inside!), I took out the clothes that had belonged to the guy named Tj. It was a bone shirt, a hockey mask, and a cow skull. Man, please tell me not everybody is this creepy! I put on the clothes anyway, despite me not liking the lack of color, and looked at myself in the reflection of the window. I... I looked really creepy. I decided to finally figure out what had been in the large bags tha t had been outside, and was surprised to see a bunch of gold coins.

Naruto: You know, it might not be so bad here.

I turned out the light, turned off the music, and crawled into bed. I took off the cow skull and hockey mask and sat the m next to the bed, before rolling over a nd going to sleep.

Chapter 1

End

* * *

Well, what do you think? Good? Awful? Should have been destroyed before it was ever posted? Whatever you thought, please know that a chapter 2 will be coming. I will try to stay out of depression while I'm at it.


	2. Chapter 2

Here we go! Another fun filled chapter! ... Okay it gets a bit serious in this chapter, but not much.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Animal Crossing.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Tom Nook: So, what color do you want your new roof?

I bet you're wondering what's happening right now, well I'll tell you. I finished all the stupid tasks he had me do, and then I went and paid off my debt. Afterwards I went to rub it in that stupid coon's face. However, I just had it backfire. Now, even though I said no, he's upgrading my house. I'm having that sinking feeling again. Also, me and Angel had another talk. I asked why I wasn't compelled to change my clothes or my furniture theme, and she said it was because I reflect nature. Meaning: Nature is depressed, so I look depressing. Great.

Naruto: Well, I like orange.

Tom Nook: Very good, yes. Your new roof is going to be orange. Got it! Now, the construction should be completed by tomorrow, so get ready to be impressed! Oh, yes!

Naruto: Um, you didn't tell me how much it's gonna cost me...

Tom Nook: I'll tell you tomorrow after it's done.

Naruto: ... Of course you will. That way I have no way out of paying.

I left Tom Nook's shop to be met with Angel waiting for me outside with two other omni-spirits. One wore a jester shirt and hat with a clown mask on his face, the other wore a tiara and a princess dress. The jester had spiky blue hair poking out from under his hat, and the girl's hair was all done up, curly and pink. A bright hot pink. It reminded me of Sakura.

Angel: Hello, Naruto. Meet Jacob and Chelsea, the other two omni-spirits that live in Harmony.

Jacob didn't say anything, but he did throw confetti in the air, and Chelsea curtsied.

Angel: Naruto, have you felt a pull of some sorts?

Well, now that she mentions it...

Naruto: Actually, I have felt a tug or something. What is that?

Angel: You are being called to the human world. Go to the attic; you cannot refuse the call.

I can't refuse anything apparently.

Naruto: Alright, I'm going!

I turned and darted towards my house, waving at a purple cat named Bob as I ran by. Gosh, who would be calling me?

**Konaha Forests**-Normal POV

A symbol appeared on the ground, and from it hopped out Naruto. The little omni-spirit looked around, noticing that no one was there.

Naruto: The crap? No one is even here!

?: Did you hear that? Maybe it's Naruto!

Naruto let out a squeak (Naruto: It was a manly one!) and hid in some bushes. Looking through the leaves, Naruto could make out the forms of two people. His old classmates, Ino and Shikamaru. It looked like Shika wanted to be anywhere but there, as usual. Ino must have dragged him along against his will.

Shikamaru: What a drag. Why do you want to find Naruto again? I thought you hated him?

Ino: If I find Naruto, the Hokage will congratulate me, and then Sasuke kun will be so impressed with me, he'll ask me to marry him! (A/N: Delusional much?)

Shikamaru: *sigh* Troublesome. Did you have to drag me along with your rampant fantasies?

Ino: Oh, shut up! It's not like you had anything important to do!

Naruto shook his head. Poor Shika indeed. Naruto turned around and snuck away, feeling overcome with the need to plant and help nature grow. He walked over to a bare patch of ground, and touched it with his hands. Wild flowers grew from the ground where he touched, and Naruto happily called out his watering can and gave the newly born flowers something to drink.

Naruto: Man, why can't I have these flower growing powers back home? I have to buy seeds from Tom Nook to grow flowers!

Naruto stopped watering. He had called that place home. Though, when he thought about it, it was more like home than here ever was. As a spirit, no one called you demon, bullied you, or glared at you. No one judged you, no matter what. A tear made a streak as it traveled down Naruto's cheek (A/N: Hey, that rhymed!). Suddenly, Naruto's world went dark as he was shoved into a large sack.

Ino: Gotcha!

Shikamaru: Ino, what are you doing?

Ino: I bet this thing kidnapped Naruto! We can take it back to the Hokage to be interrogated, and I'll be praised!

Naruto shook in fear from within the sack. He didn't want to be interrogated! He couldn't speak their language anymore, so they would torture him to try to get answers!

Shikamaru: Troublesome. Don't you think he's a bit small to kidnap Naruto?

Ino: Just go be lazy somewhere! I'm going to the Hokage!

Shikamaru sighed as Ino ran off in the direction of the Hokage tower. Naruto was not comfortable the entire run over there. The fact that she dangled the sack next to her ment that Naruto hit the ground and her moving legs as the sack was swung around by her movements. It seemed like a painful eternity to Naruto before she finally made it the Hokage's office. She burst through the door, much like he used to back when he was human, despite the protests of the secretary. She knew that her father was having a meeting with him right now, so she figured she would be okay. The two occupants in the room turned to look at her.

Inoichi: Ino! What on earth are you thinking?! We're in the middle of a private meeting!

Ino: I know, I know, but I think I caught the thing that took Naruto! Look!

Ino dumped Naruto out of the sack and onto the floor. The first thing that went across the two men's faces was shock, then Ino's father went into pure rage.

Inoichi: INO YAMANAKA! What do you think you're doing?!

Ino cringed at her fathers booming voice. Inoichi went over and crouched down next to the now crying Naruto, littles blobs of water springing out of his eyes and going everywhere.

Ino: What-

Inoichi: This is a nature spirit! We haven't seen one since the First Hokage died, and you mistreat it! Do you know the curse that could be placed on Konaha for harming one of nature's children?!

Ino: I-I didn't know.

Inoichi: What were you thinking?! You couldn't have possibly thought this creature, a benevolent being that brings life to the world, harmed anyone! It's about that boy again, isn't it?!

Naruto had managed to calm down by then, Inoichi having been petting the top of his skull-clad head the entire time.

Hokage: Inoichi, calm down. It is as you said, we haven't seen one since the First died. She had no way of knowing.

Ino bravely, more like stupidly, opened her mouth to speak.

Ino: W-well, why is it so important anyway!? He doesn't look like anything special!

Inoichi: Why do you think the first was able to command wood and trees? Tame even the bijuu? He made a pact with the spirits of nature! One of these very spirits! That's why his powers were never passed on to his children! We owe the very forests that surround us to these creatures!

Ino: Then, why does it look so creepy, huh?

Naruto, having an idea, stood up and went to the Hokage's desk. He hopped up on top of it, with all eyes on his every action. He found a blank piece of paper and a pen, then started writing. Once he was finished, he held it up for them to see.

_**" My name was said ten times within a forest, so I was summoned. When I didn't see the summoner anywhere around, I began to plant flowers. You see, the reason I look like this is because I reflect the dying earth, and won't be able to change until there is life brought back to it. All this war and bloodshed has taken its toll on mother nature. We are not doing so well either, as most have forgotten us, and we are beginning to disappear."**_

Ino: So, you were just planting flowers? You didn't kidnap Naruto?

Naruto thought about telling them the truth, and realized it wasn't a good idea. They would either think he was lying, or believe him and be saddened that they couldn't change him back. He grabbed another piece of paper, and quickly wrote on it before holding it up.

_**" I don't know which Naruto you were looking for, but that is my name as well."**_

Ino: Your name is Naruto?

Hokage: Ino, were you, perhaps, calling out Naruto's name while looking for him?

Ino: Well, yeah. Hey, I was the one that called you here!

Suddenly, Naruto began to fade away, before vanishing completely.

Ino: What?! Where did he go?!

Inoichi: Spirits can only be called out of their realm for so long before they have to go back. The time is cut down if their hurt, and I'm sure you weren't careful on your way over here.

**Harmony-Normal POV**

Naruto tumbled out of the seal in the attic, rubbing his poor bum as he harshly landed on it. He got up and headed downstairs, freezing mid-step. His room was bigger, the furniture still in the same place he had put it. He quickly ran outside and to Tom Nook's shop. He went inside, and the racoon greeted him with glee.

Tom Nook: Why, hello there Naruto! I decided to build up your house while you were gone to the surface world!

Naruto: How the heck did you do it so fast?! I wasn't gone for more than thirty minutes!

Tom Nook: A trade secret, I'm afraid.

Naruto: I saw that coming. So, how much do I owe you?

Flowers and glitter radiated off of him and happy sound effects played in the background.

Tom Nook: One-hundred-twenty-thousand bells!

This is where Naruto fainted, and had to have Angel and Jacob carry him to his house. He woke up an hour later, with a note explaining to him to stay calm and that yes, it wasn't a dream. Naruto groaned but got out of bed and made his way to the town hall. He still had enough money left over to pay off this debt, but after that, he would seriously have to start fishing and catching bugs. He went inside the town hall and headed over to the little ATM in the corner, transferring funds from his account over to pay the mortgage. He looked a his current balance. Ten-thousand-two-hundred-thirteen bells. He had a feeling Nook was going to force him into another house upgrade. Thinking it best just to hurry up and get it over with, he went back to Tom Nook's store. Upon entering, Tom Nook happily greeted him.

Tom Nook: Ah, yes, hello to my dear friend Naruto!

Naruto: (You mean hello to my wallet!)

Tom Nook: Thanks much for paying off your home-renovation loan in full! Very good, yes! So, now that you've finished paying it off, what's next?

Naruto: (Oh boy, here it comes.)

Tom Nook: Are you sure you are completely satisfied with your house as it is now?

Naruto: Yes.

Tom Nook: I knew it! Very good, yes! You're a real go-getter, Naruto!

Naruto: ...Why do you even bother asking me if you are going to do it anyway?

Tom Nook: So, what color roof would you like on your newly rebuilt house, hm?

Naruto: *sigh* Orange. I still want orange.

Tom Nook: Very good, yes. Your new roof will remain orange. Got it! Construction should be ready by tomorrow. I'll tell you the cost then!

Naruto: I didn't expect you to do anything else.

Naruto walked back outside to see Angel waiting for him.

Angel: You made contact with the humans.

Naruto: Is it that obvious?

Angel: I could feel the stress roll off of you.

Naruto: Oh, that isn't just the humans. I just got forced into another house upgrade.

Angel: He means well.

Naruto: For his wallet. Anyway, what did you want to talk about?

Angel: They will most likely call you again, in hopes of making another pact.

Naruto: And, what should I do?

Angel: Agree to it, but make sure to give them a list of our names. We all need to be remembered, or risk disappearing.

Naruto: Right, horrible, creepy, permanent vanishing act. I'll go make a list now.

Angel: Good, that would be appropriate.

Naruto: Well, if that's all, I've got to go water the flowers, catch some fish, and then start on that list.

Angel: May I suggest fishing in the ocean? Red Snappers are worth 3,000 and Barred Knife-jaws are worth 5,000. Selling those would help you get enough money to help pay off the next upgrade.

Naruto: Thanks, will do! See ya later, Angel!

Angel waved goodbye as Naruto headed off to water the flowers. After he went around and made sure he had watered all of the plants, he took out his fishing rod and headed towards the sea. When he got there, he saw Jacob also fishing. No surprise there, seeing as his house was just ten feet away from the water.

Naruto: Hey, Jacob!

Jacob turned to look at Naruto and waved, before going back to fishing. Naruto went down a little ways and cast his rod. He fished for hours (throwing back the Sea Bass and Horse Mackerels), until his pockets were full. He then went and sold what he had to Tom Nook, and placed the bells in the bank before going back home. Naruto wrote all the names of the townsfolk down on a piece of paper, before he took off his mask and cow skull and went to bed.

**Chapter 2**

**End**

* * *

There we have it! Ino wasn't very nice in this chapter, was she? Well, the next chapter Naruto will meet Zipper T. Bunny. I know its past Easter, but better late than never!


	3. Chapter 3

I had ment to post this way sooner, but I got a computer virus, and a whole lot of crap went down after that. So, sorry for the long wait.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Animal Crossing.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Bleck! Uuaah!"

That, is the sound of me throwing up in the bushes. Why am I throwing up in the bushes? Because it would be rude of me to do it on Tom Nook's floor. Why am I even throwing up at all? I got the bill to my house. Two-hundred, fourty-eight-thousand bells. I have every right to throw up right now. I suddenly heard the sound of the bell in town hall, followed by an announcement of something called "Bunny Day". What the heck was bunny day? After I was finished emptying my stomach, I trudged back into Tom Nook's store. The smug turd was still smiling. Dirty, stupid, jerk! There was nothing to smile about! Scratch that, there was plenty to smile about for him.

Tom Nook: I'm glad you came back in!

Oh gee, really?

Tom Nook: Tell me, Naruto, do you know about bunny day?

Naruto: Not really.

Tom Nook: It is the day that Zipper T. Bunny comes and buries his eggs for people to dig up and find!

Barry eggs? What the... Why doesn't that sound right?

Naruto: Aaaannndd... Why is this important?

Tom Nook: In most of the eggs is candy, but in some of them is bunny foil. Bunny foil can be traded to Zipper for rare egg furniture! I pay top dollar for them because you can only get them once a year.

Naruto: So, I should go find this foil stuff, trade it for furniture, and then sell it to you in order to help pay off my debt?

Que the glitter, flowers, and happy sounds. Seriously, where do they learn to do that?

Tom Nook: Now you've got it!

Naruto: Alright, I'll go home and get my shovel. Goodbye.

Tom Nook: Ah, one more thing! There are twelve pieces to the set, and he will only give you one set, any more and that wouldn't be fair to others trying to find some foil. So once you get twelve pieces, that's it!

Naruto: Twelve, got it.

I left the store, and as I got closer to my house, I saw Chelsea waiting for my in front of my door.

Naruto: Hey, Chelsea! What are you doing here?

Chelsea: Good evening, Naruto. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me to search for eggs? Two sets of eyes are better than one.

Chelsea, she seems so well-mannered. Was she always like this, or is it because she is reflecting something of the world? Which reminds me.

Naruto: Sure, but can I ask you something?

Chelsea: Go right ahead.

Naruto: If I reflect the dying earth, what do you reflect?

Chelsea: The dreams of little girls. Most, if not all, dream of being a princess or a noble of some sort.

Naruto: Did you always act like this?

Chelsea: ...No. I was human once. A workaholic to be precise. When I became this, I gradually became a lot more, eased.

Naruto: Do you, remember what it was like? To be human?

Chelsea: ... I'm going to be honest with you. No, not really. All I remember is a few bits and pieces, but only about my personality and that I was one. I hold no memories of the life and family I left behind. If I even had a family at all.

Naruto: ...Does, does this mean I'm going to forget too?

Chelsea: Yes. Not immediately, but you will in due time. The process is slow, so you won't realize it at first. Just a few simple things like what was the name of the road you lived on or what color were your best friend's eyes. It's just small things that you really won't see as a big deal, and just think it's because you haven't seen them in a while.

Naruto: ...How long, till I forget?

Chelsea: No one is exactly sure, but most would agree that four years is around the time that the last memory is erased.

Naruto: Could I just write down my memories?

Chelsea: Others have tried, but the things they wrote just faded with the memories. One line at a time.

Naruto: So... So I won't remember any of them? Not jiji, not Iruka sensei, not Ayame, or even old man Ichiraku?

Chelsea: No one.

Well, that sucks.

Naruto: You just totally ruined my holiday...

Chelsea: I'm sorry.

Nowhere near as sorry as I am. Trust me.

Naruto: It's alright. Now, let's go dig up some eggs!

Never thought I'd hear myself say that.

Chelsea: Alright, let's go!

**One Hour and very strange rabbit meeting Later (Normal POV)**

Naruto had finished getting his and Chelsea's set of furniture, and was selling what he had gotten to Tom Nook.

Tom Nook: Let's see, if I add all of this up right.. I'll give you one-hundred-seven-thousand-seven-hundred-seventy-s ix bells!

*Thump*

That was the sound of Naruto fainting.

*Squit Squit*

That was the sound of Tom Nook Spraying him with a squirt gun.

Naruto: Gah! Cold!

Tom Nook: Yes, seeing as your wallet is too small to hold all of the bells, I'll put the rest in a sack for you! Free of charge!

Naruto: (Only because you know I'm going to use the money to pay your mangy rear.) Thanks.

Naruto took the sack of money and put it into his pocket, before leaving the store and heading towards town hall. He walked past Zipper T. Bunny, in which he involuntarily shivered, and went into the town hall. Naruto walked over to the ATM and deposited all of his money, realizing that he would have enough to pay off his debt.

Naruto: Well, I could go ahead and pay it off, but then I would only have a little over three-thousand left... You know what? He'll make me buy another house upgrade anyway, so what does it matter? It doesn't. *sigh*

Naruto moved all of his money over to pay off his debt, and then made the dreaded walk back to Tom Nook's store. When he walked into the store, there was Tom Nook, happily there to greet him.

Tom Nook: I see you have paid off your debt! Very good, yes! Now, Naruto, are you happy with your current living arrangements?

Naruto: ... Pudding.

Tom Nook: Yes, very good! What would you like the color of your new roof to be?

Naruto: (The crap?! I didn't even really give an answer to his question!) ... Orange.

Tom Nook: So, the color of your new roof will be orange, got it! So go home, go to sleep, and all modifications will be done by morning!

Naruto: You'll tell me what I owe you tomorrow so I have no way out of paying, causing me to puke at the large amount of bells I'll have to pay you?

Tom Nook: Of course!

Naruto: ... I'm going to need way more than orange juice to deal with my morning.

Tom Nook: By the way, what did you do with all the candy that you found?

Naruto: I put it in my closet. (Because last time I dropped something on the ground, Angel got mad at me.)

Tom Nook: Yes, very good! You'll want to save your candy for when Jack or Pav'e come around.

Naruto: Who are they?

Tom Nook: Other holiday icons that give you holiday themed furniture. But they will only give you furniture if you give them candy.

Naruto: Of course they do. Why do you people not question the fact that strangers are coming to your town and giving out furniture every year? Doesn't that seem odd to you?

Tom Nook: No.

Naruto: ... I don't know why I was expecting a different answer, from a talking racoon. Why should randomly appearing strangers giving out furniture seem odd when the town is filled with tiny, talking animals? It shouldn't. So now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to go home and bang my head against the wall for an hour and ask "WHY?!" over and over again. Then I will grab my fishing rod and go catch some fish and sell them to you in hopes of earning money so I can get out of the debt you have once again sunk me into.

Tom Nook: Okay! Please come again!

Naruto: You're a heartless rodent, you know that?

Tom Nook: Why thank you!

Naruto grumbled and left Tom Nook's store.

**Chapter 3**

**End**

* * *

Well, there you have it! Again, really sorry that it took so long to post.


	4. Chapter 4

Okay, well life never goes as you plan, so my typing time has definitely been cut down... a lot! Here you go, and sorry it took so long for me to post!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or Animal Crossing.

* * *

**Chapter 4**

Well, I bet you're wondering what's happening right now, so I'll tell you. I now have to get myself out of bed and go see Tom Nook so he can give me a heart attack. I mean, tell me how much I owe him. I really don't wanna get out of this bed right now, but I know I have to. I'm so tired right now cause Angel came by last night to tell me a bunch of crap about summoning stuff and abilities and blah-blah-blah! I get out of bed, put on my shoes, mask, and skull, and then slowly head out the door and to Tom Nooks store. I pass by Bob's house. He sleeps till noon, so all the lights in his house are out.

Walked over the bridge and by the river, before coming to stand in front of the dreaded shop. The only shop, really. There is the Sable sisters, but they only deal with clothes, so... yeah. I walk into the shop to be greeted by Tom Nook. Gee, I wonder why he looks so happy? Probably the same reason I'm so 'not' happy.

Tom Nook: Ah, if it isn't my good friend, Naruto!

Translation: Well if it isn't my good friend, Naruto's wallet! Gah, couldn't this guy get a better hobby than sucking me dry? Wait a minute is he...

Naruto: Tom Nook, are you wearing a pimp suit?

Tom Nook: Why yes, yes I am!

Well at least he's honest.

Naruto: Um, why?

Tom Nook: Well, seeing I got enough money to upgrade my store, I thought I should upgrade my wardrobe, yes?

Upgrade- Woah. This place is freaking huge! How did I miss that? Oh yeah, I was trapped in utter misery at the fact that in about two seconds I'm going to be up in my eyeballs in debt again. *sigh*

Tom Nook: Now, on to the delicate subject of payment...

Naruto: What do I owe you now?

Again with flowers, glitter, and happy sounds. I'm gonna learn how to do that one of these days.

Tom Nook: Three-hundred-sixty-eight-thousand bells! Hm? Where did he go? Oh well, I'm sure he heard me!

And heard him I did, for I am now emptying my stomach contents into another unfortunate bush... Why is it always apples? There's not even any apples to eat around here! So I finished being sick, and feel someone rubbing my back and trying to comfort me. That's nice. I turn around to see the mummy dog, Lucky.

Lucky: Hey, you feeling any better?

Naruto: Yeah, thanks Lucky.

Lucky: Any time.

Naruto: Uh, Lucky? Can I ask you a question?

Lucky: Sure!

Naruto: The other day while digging for eggs, I found this blue thing that had a swirl and a star in it. Do you know what it is?

Lucky: Of course! It's a fossil! If you take it to Blathers at the museum, he'll identify it for you!

Naruto: Oh, okay. I think I'll go do that. Thanks Lucky!

Lucky: No problem! Now if you'll excuse me, there's a pizza at home with my name on it!

Pizza? ...Ug, I feel sick again. Must, not, think, about, food. Right now I'm pulling out my map and looking where the museum is. There it is; in the top left. That's not so hard to remember. I'm off to the museum now. Walk next to the river, go over the bridge, pass by some houses, and here we are! It doesn't look that big, but I have learned that appearances can be very deceiving. Yep, its huge on the inside.

Huh? There is an owl sleeping and standing at the same time... I wish I could do that. That must be Blathers... Or a hobo owl that's gonna get really mad when I wake him up. Well, here goes nothing.

Naruto: Um, excuse me?

Owl: Hooo... Sqwuak?! Oh, I'm terribly sorry! I'm a bit of a night owl, eh wot. Please forgive me for sleeping!

Naruto: Um, it's okay. I don't really care, but I have a question.

Owl: Very well. I'm Blathers, and I run this museum with my sister! So tell me, what is your question, eh wot?

I took out the blue thing from my near endless pockets and showed it to Blathers.

Naruto: Can you tell me what kind of fossil this is?

Blathers: Of course! I shall identify it, post haste!

Blathers took it from me, looked at it, and then turned it into a small pile of bones before giving it to me. How the heck did he do that?

Blathers: It tried to elude me, but I managed to get it, eh wot. What you have found is a T. Rex skull. Also, if I may inform you, you being new and all, that if you give me a complete set of bones. The skull, torso, and tail, I can re-animate the bones so that they may fight for you in your time of need, eh wot.

Hold up, what?!

Naruto: ...Are you telling me that you can perform necromancy and bring the dead back to life?

Blathers: Here in Harmony, we prefer the term, re-animate.

Naruto: Of course you do.

OKay, so, there's a necromancer owl running a museum and bringing dinosaurs back to life. What could possibly go wrong? Isn't this against nature?

Naruto: Wait, isn't necro- I mean, re-animation against the laws of nature?

Blathers: Turns out, mother nature doesn't really care that much.

Naruto: Oh, well, that makes me feel better. I think.

Blathers: You could also go and sell it to Tom Nook to help pay off your debt.

You know it's bad when the museum owner is telling you to sell priceless fossils to a guy who runs a furniture store. Hmmm, I wonder if I can re-animate the bones and then sell them to Tom Nook. Have a dinosaur wreck his shop a bit... Nah, that'd be mean.

Blathers: So, will that be all?

Naruto: Yeah, thanks Blathers.

Huh, great, I'm feeling a tug. Wonder if they plan on stuffing me in a sack again. I said goodbye to Blathers and made my way home to face the humans of Konaha.

**Konaha-Normal POV**

A symbol on the ground appeared in the middle of the forest, and out popped Naruto. He adjusted his cow skull, before going about and planting flowers. It wasn't ten minutes later that an ANBU in an otter mask landed right next to him. Naruto, shocked, fell over while yelping.

Otter ANBU: Forgive me for startling you, but you have been summoned in order to speak with the council.

The ANBU picked up Naruto before he could finish getting up himself, and jumped intp and through the tree tops toward the Hokage Tower. Once the ANBU had brought Naruto to the council room, she set him on the ground and bowed before she left.

Hokage: Ah, there you are, little Naruto.

Naruto: (Jiji, oh, if only you knew it was me. If only I could tell you... But, if you knew it then we would both suffer. I'd rather have you think I'm dead then know that I'll forget you.)

Hokage: I'm going to get straight to the point. It's been years since the last time one of your kind has been seen, and we would like to establish a contract between you.

Naruto looked at a piece of paper and pen that had been set out for him to write on. He picked up the pen and wrote as fast as he could, not wanting to keep them waiting. After he finished, he held up the paper for them to see.

**" Which contract are you referring to? Angel told me that you could either do one like the First Hokage and learn to control wood and beast, or you can have summoning contracts. One contract and summon per person."**

Hokage: I wasn't aware of any summoning contracts.

Naruto grabbed the next piece of paper, wrote on it, and then held it up.

**" It's new."**

Hokage: I see. What say the rest of you?

The rest of the council, including the clan heads, talked it over for a few minutes, before coming to a decision. The head of the Hyuuga clan, Hiashi, spoke for them.

Hiashi: If we can each have a summoning, it would bring our two kinds closer together. But we need to know more about how these contracts work. What is the point in signing them if we can already call you? What abilities can you offer us?

Naruto sighed, grabbed yet another sheet of paper, and wrote a lengthy bit of words, before holding up the paper.

**"Right now you can summon me by calling my name ten times in the woods. With a contract, all you must do is whisper my name once, anywhere, and I'll appear. Also, as long as I'm under contract, I can no longer be summoned by anyone else by having my name called ten times. As far as abilities go, each and every one of us is different. Like I can make the life around me rot if I wanted to, but the white goat Chevre disperses all negative emotion in an area. We have similar powers, but none are exactly the same. Understand?"**

Hokage: Yes, we understand. All in favor of having summon contracts?

All raised their hands.

Hokage: Good, it's decided. Naruto, would you perhaps-

Naruto already knew what he was going to ask, and pulled out a list of all the people in Harmony that could be summoned. He walked over to the Hokage and handed it to him. Before walking back and writing again on another sheet of paper. He then held the paper up for the people in the room to see.

**" You won't be able to understand our speech, but eventually you'll create a bond between you and your summon to where you'll be able to know exactly what they want without words. Now, not everyone can have a summon, you'll need one that fits you best. Like, personality and fighting style. You wouldn't want to give a prankster to a serious person, now would you?"**

Hokage: Yes, that's perfectly understandable. If I may make a request, could you perhaps go about and see who would be best for which summon? It would be much appreciated, and we already have them lined up at the academy.

Naruto: (I already know who would be perfect for who, but I'll go ahead and go. It'll give me a chance to at least see them all again. I miss my classmates. Sure they made fun of me at times, but there were still some good times I had with them.)

Naruto nodded.

Hokage: Good. You'll be looking over those who have graduated. Otter will show you there, since she was the one that summoned you.

The Otter ANBU came back into the room and picked up Naruto. She left to the Academy. Once they arrived, they found that the graduating class was standing outside in a line against the wall. The Otter ANBU hooped down in front of them and set down Naruto. Naruto turned around and bowed to the ANBU in thanks before going up to each of the students. Naruto's heart clenched as he stepped in front of each and every one of them as one-by-one they told him of their personality. Heck, he even missed the jerk, Sasuke!

There was one person he didn't recognize; a boy that looked a lot like Sasuke. His name was Sai, and apparently he could draw stuff and bring it to life. Naruto knew the perfect person for him. So, once he was sure he got everyone, he turned and began to walk away, but then he heard something that hit him hard.

Ino: Forehead, why are you lucky enough to get two hotties?! It's so not fair!

Sakura: Well, Ino-pig, I'm just that great!

Ino: Please, you know you would have gotten stuck with that loser Naruto if he hadn't of failed and disappeared!

Sakura: Yeah, thank kami he's gone!

Ino: Yeah, he would just fail again next year anyway!

Sakura: Why does the Hokage even bother with him?

Ino: He didn't bother much. After all, he didn't even send anyone out to search for him!

Sakura: That's true!

Naruto was then dispelled, the hurt of what he had just heard causing the time to run out immediately.

**Harmony- **_Naruto's POV_

They're- They're right! I came back the very next day and there was no one looking for me! Did he really not care? Did any of them care? ...What does it matter? This is my life now, and I'll forget about them anyway. I-I feel, very funny right now. Like, there something welling up inside of me, trying to come out. I'll have to speak about it to Angel later... How? How could I have been so foolish to think that they would actually miss me? Did Iruka sensei even miss me?

Naruto: Aaahhh!

A searing pain goes through my chest, but its over as soon as it starts. What was that? I'm really worried now. I have to go and find Angel, after that, I'll go and find the ones perfect for the, 'humans' to summon. I leave the house, walking around until I find her. She's sitting beneath a tree, looking at the flowers. I walk up to her and she looks at me.

Angel: Naruto? What is wrong?

Naruto: Angel, they- they don't even care that I'm gone! They're glad, Angel!

I fell to my knees, my hands on the ground as little blobs of tears come from my eyes. The pain is slowly returning. Angel has gotten up and is rubbing my back to comfort me. The pain is still growing.

Angel: Shhh, it's okay.

Naruto: N-No it's not! There's a pain, Angel! A great big pain growing in my chest!

Angel: A pain?

Naruto: Yes!

Angel: Naruto, I need you to calm down. If you keep crying and being upset, the pain will only grow. Please, just take deep breaths and try to relax.

I did as Angel said. She has been the most helpful, most caring person I have ever met. The pain starts to slowly go away with my tears, until I am breathing normally and am in no pain. I stand, Angel helping me to, and she gives me a hug.

Angel: Naruto, everything will be alright. You have all of the people in Harmony with you now. You don't need them anymore.

Naruto: I know, but it still hurts.

Angel: You can always go and pay off your debt to Tom Nook and get a new, steeper debt from the next house upgrade. Would that take your mind off of them?

It already has. Gah! That racoon is a money vampire! He sucks my wallet dry!

Naruto: Now I feel bad in a new way.

Angel: But at least the pain is gone.

Replaced by the pain my rear. She's letting me go now.

Naruto: Well, I have to go and gather scrolls from people. I'll probably be bringing them to the humans tomorrow. After that... I'm going fishing and bug hunting. Heck, I'll even gather fruit and dig for fossils!

Angel: Well, don't you have a busy day planned? I'll let you go about your business.

I left to go gather the right scrolls, never knowing what Angel said after I was gone.

Angel: A horrible pain? The last time something like this happened... No, no I'm reading too much into this, but if I'm wrong, may mother nature show mercy on the humans.

**Chapter 4**

**End**

* * *

There it is! Poor Naruto. This chapter got a bit sad near the end, but there will be something awesome happening in the next chapter! Trust me.


End file.
